


What a wicked game to play

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Random Writing Prompts [Alec/Kayden] [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener





	

Kayden stared at the female standing in front of him as time seemed to stop. There was no noise and it was only the two of them alone. Trying to muster up the strength to speak, his mind was forming too many questions. His nails had begun to dig into the fabric belonging to the strap of the bookbag hanging off his left shoulder and his eyes began to burn but he wouldn’t allow it. He wouldn’t allow himself to cry, not here, not now.

Her mouth was moving as she was speaking but why couldn’t he hear her? No audible sounds left the words a mystery to him. It didn’t matter much, since she had already given him the worst thing he could’ve imagined being told in a relationship; _“I never loved you..”_

There wasn’t a ‘sorry’ added in after those words, why would there have been? Kayden couldn’t figure out what hurt more at this second; Hearing those words from her, or finding out that she had started dating one of his friends behind his back. After what felt like an eternity, Kayden finally forced himself to turn away from her and leave, though he didn’t know where he was going. He could hear her yelling behind him, but the words were nothing more than mumbles and he didn’t want to hear another thing from her.

Walking in the front door of his family home, he was greeted by one of his older brothers. He put a smile on his face and responded to the greeting as he made his way to his room. He dropped his stuff down, changed his clothing as per usual and informed the other that he was going to go for his walk which was nothing new. Alec nodded and told him to be careful as he always did without getting the feeling that something was off.   
  
There was a patch of woods down the road from where they lived and that always seemed to be Kayden’s to-go place anytime he went for a walk to clear his head or just to enjoy the outside. He never went into the woods very deep as to make sure to be able to get home in case of an event or emergency but he didn’t bother to think about that today. Looking around at all the trees surrounding him, Kayden found peace in hearing the _crunch_ of the leaves under his feet with each step. The amount of time that passed as he ventured deeper into the woods was unknown, but he waited until he was sure he was deep enough to be unheard from home. Feeling the surge of anger as it resurfaced, his hand balled into a fist and made contact with the closest tree to him.

His eyes started to burn once again as he finally allowed the tears to fall; He yelled out and allowed himself to fall to the ground beneath him. So many thoughts ran through his head and he wanted nothing more than to cut them off. She kept showing up in his mind and he couldn’t seem to erase her no matter how hard he tried or pleaded to forget her. There was something about her that wouldn’t allow it.

The way her jade green eyes shined from the light, once filled with love towards him now filled with nothing but dislike; The way her love-filled smile turned into an anger-filled one at the sight of him. He couldn’t figure out what went wrong between them. He had done everything he knew to do; He had cherished her. They would share stories of their day each other, he’d pick up the phone anytime she had called him, he never hesitated to hold hands with her, all the things that he had at least seen in other relationships. The only thing he did that he wasn’t supposed to do was that he fell for her. He allowed her to bury her way into his heart through the last three and a half years.

Kayden’s shoulders shook as his lungs began to burn, his throat was becoming dry and his voice was becoming raspy. His tears fell to the ground one by one as they were absorbed into the mixture of dirt, leaves and twigs. It had become noticeably darker than when he had arrived in the woods but he didn’t care. He would worry about the lecture when he got home if he ended up staying out too late.

Hearing small pitter-patters as rain began to fall, Kayden couldn’t find any concern to head back home to prevent himself from possibly catching a cold. The rain began to fall harder than when it started and every drop stung as it hit his bare skin but he welcomed the pain.

When his eyes finally ran out of tears and had become puffy and swollen, Kayden realized he had finally calmed down. His throat was dry from the yelling he had done, his head pounded at every small sound with a headache, and his chest was only a little sore from sobbing. Looking up as the rain was no longer hitting his skin, he met eyes with his older brother Alec who was crouched in front of him with an umbrella being held over Kayden. “Sorry for waiting so long.” Alec commented as he reached a hand out to Kayden to assist him in getting up.

Kayden took Alec’s hand in his own as he was pulled onto his feet and enveloped into a hug. Alec may not have known what was going on but he refused to push about the subject. If Kayden had spent hours in these woods sobbing, Alec knew that it must’ve hurt him; If it had hurt him that much, he wasn’t going to make him speak about it until he felt ready.   
  
Smiling at his brother as the hug broke apart, he tried to cheer him up at least a little. “Come on. Dinner’s getting cold.” Earning a chuckle from Kayden, Alec started the trek back home with his younger brother by his side.


End file.
